


Warm Currents

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Lavender Waters and Violet Beaches [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mer!Keith (Voltron), Mer!Lance (Voltron), Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Mer Klance cuddles





	Warm Currents

**Author's Note:**

> I love mer aus and fics like these are great stress relievers for me.
> 
> I'll be updating TSBS soon hopefully, if I can scrape up the inspiration for it.

Lance dug into the soft sand under him, the air bubbles of a clam just under him had grabbed his attention. Very convenient considering he wasn't willing or able to move from where he was at the moment.

He was currently laid in the soft, wet sands of the beach, the sun warming his scales and just the right temperature to be laid in comfortably without burning or drying out too severely. The ocean water lapped against the long expanse of his tail, moving spines and fins like wet paper.

Only the left half of his fins were spread out, the other half tucked in to prevent any unwanted injuries of the other party that laid against the length of his tail. Keith's head was pillowed on Lance's tail, cheek mashed against cool, smooth scales and a spine or two safely tucked in to prevent poisoning.

Lance, even if he was busy digging for his snack, kept a watchful eye on the area around them. Humans littered the beach, keeping clear of the two mers and giving them a wide berth to rest without worry of being bothered. The one plus of living in a small town was the citizens learning to keep their distance. The pod here was well known and everyone knew as long as they didn't mess with them the mers would leave them alone in turn. Some of the locals were well enough acquainted with the mers they could get close without a problem, but those were very few. However it seemed like any child no matter local or tourist, could go close and even touch a few without getting snapped at.

A few kids were running and playing around them, yet far too shy and frightened by the large aquatic animals to venture forth.

Lance ignored them, an excited chirp leaving his mouth when his claws grasped around the shell of the clam, dragging it out through the dug out sand so he could eat it properly. With the lapping tide he washed it free from sand, sharpened claws tearing the shell open to get at the clam flesh inside, eating it happily.

Keith grumbled unhappily as the mer he laid against moved, startling awake when said mer slapped a fin to his face in retaliation. Violet eyes glared at the Blue Mer, who paid no heed to it, knowing the look would end up softer anyway and continued his snacking.

Keith settled back down, fins lying flat against him as he tried to settle back into his nap, content to fall asleep against the other.

Lance however didn't seem to want to stay, shoving his mate off as gently as he could, which wasn't very much as said mer ended up with a face full of sand, violent hisses sounding out, startling nearby humans and some of the kids who ended up crying.

Their sudden cries bothered both mers who left for the water as quick as they could, Keith nipping at the other, chastising him as they swam further and further away.

Lance just rolled his eyes, spinning his body around in a swirl of fins and spines that seemed to glitter and sparkle in a hundred shades of blue.

Keith looked on in awe, twisting in cir les to keep his eyes on the mer before him as a fond look crossed his face, watching the bright blue Mer swim around in lazy circles around him.

Lance smiled as he circled around him, dipping out of sight in a flurry of bubbles. Keith twisted and turned to find him, wondering where Lance could've gone until said mer popped up out of nowhere, pressing a flurry of kisses across Keith's face and scales in a surprise attack. Keith let out a small series of chirps and warbles, pressing his face against Lance's cheek and jaw in soft affection.

Lance swam over him, clawed hands gently hold Keith's face as he did so, the other following without question. Lance let out a laugh, a stream of bubbles leaving his mouth as he dipped down, Keith's back and tail forming an arc as he followed Lance's movements.

Violet eyes opened to a beautiful sight before him, as breathtaking as the night sky itself, maybe even moreso. Lance's fins were relaxed, flowing outwards of his face in washes of blues and whites, his short hair was flowing out in wispy tendrils some lengths, the sun catching it and alighting it awash with gold like fire.

Bright blue eyes watched him, wide and thoughtful as he looked into Keith's own violet eyes. The darker of the two mers purred, a low sound rolling through his chest. Lance laughed, amused at how cute Keith was being, playfully swimming away with a beat of his tail.

Keith swam after him, following the trail of bubbles and light laughter through the water.

Lance led them to a plain of sea grass, the soft tendrils moving gently in the water like a wind was rolling over them. Small fish flitted through the grasses, appearing one place only to disappear in the grass and pop up somewhere else.

Lance settled on the sea grass, tucking his spines in so he could comfortably roll over and lay on his back with no problems. He held his arms out, Keith not wasting anytime to go into those arms that had held him many times before.

Keith nuzzled against him affectionately, the fins along his tail spread out like a blanket over Lance's own. Lance welcomed the cool cover, the water's around them already warm from the sun's noon time rays. The currents swirled in a mix of warm and cool, like the above water breezes that dried out scales and caused hair to go soft and fluffy.

Low rumbles coursed through both mers as they laid there, Lance turning over on his side to hold Keith close as his tail curled around them both, spines sticking out like a sea urchin to deter and protect them from anyone that would try to do them harm.

Not that any mer in their right mind would try and intrude, the territory all up and down the shore and out a few miles properly marked and claimed by the others in their pod.

Keith let himself be cradled snugly up against Lance's chest, letting out those rumbling growl-purrs like he usually did when he felt comfortable.

Lance held Keith close, gills fluttering as he took in the other's scent, currents in the waters bringing with them other scents to mix in with that. The soft scent of underwater flora, the schools of fish swimming pass them and the sharp scent of the kelp forest a few miles out. Lance purred against him, licking a makeshift kiss against Keith's temple before settling down to sleep, letting out a stream of bubbles from his mouth, the sea grass soft and waters calm.


End file.
